The major objectives of the Multipurpose Arthritis Center (MAC) at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) are: (1) to conduct basic research in areas related to the etiology and pathogenesis of rheumatic diseases (e.g., basic mechanisms of immunoregulation, genetic control of immune responses, molecular mechanisms of lymphocyte activation, regulation of natural killer cell activity, and the basic cell biology and chemistry of inflammation): (2) to develop and evaluate new methods for the prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of rheumatic disease through clinical research; (3) to conduct research into the health care of patients with rheumatic diseases (e.g., health care costs, disability, and utilization of medical services); (4) to train biomedical scientists, physicians and other health professionals; (5) to conduct education programs for physicians, allied health professionals and patients; and (6) to work with local, state and national organizations for the purpose of developing and applying new knowledge. To meet these objectives, comprehensive programs have been developed at the three major teaching hospitals of the University of California, San Francisco (i.e., Moffitt-Long Hospital, Fort Miley veterans Administration Hospital, San Francisco General Hospital) as well as in the Schools of Medicine and Pharmacy. As components of a MAC, these programs have been organized in such a fashion as to ensure maximum productivity and efficient utilization of resources. The Biomedical Research Program of the MAC at UCSF encompasses ongoing basic research activities (fully funded from other sources) as well as research training activities. Nine Developmental and Feasibility Studies are described in this application. The Community/Health Services Research Program of the UCSF MAC is concerned primarily with health care of patients with rheumatic diseases. Six research projects are proposed as part of this program during the next funding cycle as well as a Core Unit for the maintenance of a panel of patients with rheumatoid arthritis. The projects focus on several emergent social, demographic, and health problems that affect the lives of people (particularly the elderly) with chronic rheumatic diseases.